


All That Was Me Is Gone

by starswholisten



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2017, Outlander AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starswholisten/pseuds/starswholisten
Summary: The year is 1945. Nesta Archeron, an English former combat nurse, is back from the war and on holiday with her sisters Feyre and Elain in the Scottish highlands. It will be their last time together for a long while, as Nesta will soon reunite with her husband Tomas Mandray, who plans to move them as far away from the aftermath of the war as possible - America. Everything in her life is about to change.What Nesta doesn't realize, however, is how change might come earlier than expected -- 202 years earlier, to be exact.Sent spiraling through time by the standing stones at Craigh Na Dun, Nesta finds herself in the Scotland of 1743, a land ravaged by war and teeming with kilted warriors -- and, in particular, one irritating, dark-haired, smirking warrior.And while Nesta struggles with confusion, anger, and intrigue over her journey, her heart unwittingly begins to tear itself between two worlds, two lives, two hearts.A Nessian Outlander AU, because we all want to imagine Cassian in a kilt.





	All That Was Me Is Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my NaNoWriMo 2017 (pray for me, this is the first time I'm doing this).  
> My ultimate goal is 50k words by the end of the year.  
> Enjoy :)

I’ve never felt like I have enough time.

Time is a precious resource for someone like me. Meticulous. Calculated. Inquisitive at the best of times and horribly scrutinizing at the worst. That’s the territory that comes with being a nurse, an older sister, a stubborn woman set in her ways.

Time has been both a gift and my greatest stress. I work best under considerable pressure, and yet I cannot allow that energy to dissipate even when I sit down to relax with a novel. My brain wants to utilize time as strategically as possible. I suppose that’s why my sisters dragged me on this holiday, anyway. To break me of the habit before I go off and live my happy married life.

And yet, I often find myself wishing I can go back in time. A few minutes, hours, days at most. Maybe to re-do an interaction with my youngest sister, or to more accurately tend to a patient’s injury. I spend most of my free time thinking only how, if I could turn back the clock, I could take back a handful of moments and live them in a more productive way.

Some might tell you the cliche _be careful what you wish for_ , but that one wish was the first reckless thing I had ever done. 

And everyone should be reckless at least once.


End file.
